Of the many problems faced by new parents, probably the most difficult one is feeding. This problem is especially acute if the parent and infant are frequently away from home. Typically, a baby's formula is placed in a nursing bottle at a suitable temperature and the bottle is placed in an suitable carrier. By the time the baby is ready to be nursed, however, the temperature of the formula has changed significantly depending on the weather conditions and the length of time. This makes feeding difficult and uncomfortable for both parent and child.
It is known in the prior art to provide a separate insulated baby bottle carrier to overcome this problem. One such carrier is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,908 to Tweeton. Other approaches to the problem include a "thermos " type of container, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,167 to Polazzolo, or a glass bottle having a vacuum chamber, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,785 to Schwaiger. These structures, while suitable for their intended purpose, are prohibitively expensive to manufacture and often unreliable.
It would therefore be desirable to overcome these and other problems of the prior art.